better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Legacy (transcript)
(In the Samurai X Cave, Zane is hooked up to a computer and shows clips from the Ninjas' adventures.) Zane: Long before time had a name, the First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four Elemental Weapons. But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all, Lord Garmadon. Nya: This is what you wanted help with? I didn't know Nindroids kept diaries. Zane: This is not a diary. It is a backup of our adventures. I returned and thought it pertinent that someone record the story of Ninjago and Equestria. Nya: I should've brought popcorn. Now let's make history. (Intro begins.) :Sparkle ::My Little Pony ::I used to wonder what friendship could be. ::My Little Pony ::Until you shared its magic with me. ::My Little Pony (echo) ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Zane: Part 1: Legacy (Zane then narrates the rest of the story.) Zane: In the beginning, the elder sister used her powers to raise the sun, while the younger sister brought out the moon at night. The younger sister became resentful because the ponies of Equestria relished daytime but slept at night. One night, she refused to lower the moon. She transformed into Nightmare Moon, a "wicked mare of darkness," and vowed to shroud Equestria in eternal night. Her sister used the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon, and took on responsibility for both sun and moon. Nya: I thought it is about Celestia and Luna, the two royal sisters. What about Wu and Garmadon? Zane: Sorry about that. As I was saying, Lord Garmadon wanted the Elemental Weapons but Sensei Wu, his brother and son of the First Spinjitzu Master, found four Ninja to collect them first. Past Wu: Ninja, show them what you've learned! Past Ninja: Ninja, go! Past Twilight Sparkle: You're a part of me, all of you. And there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too. Past Mane Six: (Laugh.) Zane: Kai, Master of Fire. His desire to protect friends and family burns as hot as his temper. Past Kai: We don't need a pep talk. We need action! Zane: Jay, Master of Lightning. Past Jay: We're here to rescue— Zane: His humor and heart echo louder than thunder. Past Jay: Why can't I help with the flames? Past Lloyd: You think Lightning is better than Water and Ice for stopping flames? Past Jay: Good point. Let's go! Zane: Cole, Master of Earth. His body and spirit are solid as a rock, but strong muscles cannot hide his softer side. Past Cole: That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard, Pop. Zane: Last but not least, Zane, Master of Ice. Cool and calculating with a head for strategy. Past Zane: I see only one option: The digestive system of a beetle is very slow. There is a good chance the thermo-inverter is still intact inside Beohernie's stomach. (Nya clears her throat.) Zane: I was gonna mention you, Nya, once you became a Ninja. Nya: How about "Nya, future Master of Water, the original Samurai X, expert mechanic and pilot, not just Kai's sister and Jay's girlfriend?" (Zane shows a clip of Kai and Nya fighting the Time Twins and Lloyd, Nya and Dareth help Skylor to control the Colossus.) Hey, you weren't even here for those battles. Zane: My enhances visual rendering capabilities allow me to review any memory down the finest detail. I can even process outside data and recreate the moment as if I were there. Nya: I can't even remember what I had for breakfast. Zane: Oatmeal. You have also eaten seafood, sandwiches, popcorn, ice cream— Nya: Okay, okay, I get it. We are not forgetting our companions. Zane: Right. Sorry about that. Applejack, the Element of Honesty. She is a brave, reliable, strong, mature, and hard-working pony, although headstrong about doing things on her own. Past Applejack: But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time. Zane: Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. Although shy, she has a special way with forest animals. Her favorite thing is to care for them in her quiet meadow cottage. Past Fluttershy: Oh, no. I'm so sorry, but I seem to be out. Past Discord: Well, I can just pop us in some more. Zane: Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. She is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She is also a talented and avid party-thrower. :Pinkie Pie ::Every single day there's something new you can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to do ::But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say ::"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" Zane: Rarity, the Element of Generosity. Although she cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. Past Rarity: Oh, I had planned to transform it into an elegant country inn for the festival... but now I see just how special it is au naturel. Zane: Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty. She has her passion for winning and joining the Wonderbolts. Past Rainbow Dash: To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a lot better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale? Zane: And Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic. For a love of books, she is the Alicorn Princess of Friendship. Past Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria. That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own – it took all of us to unlock the chest! Nya: I know all of them! Shall we get started? Zane: Where was I? Ah yes, of course. With the Golden Weapons in their possession, the four Ninja prepared for Garmadon's inevitable return, each hoping to be the prophesied Chosen One, who would defeat their enemy for good. But a new evil arose when Garmadon's son, Lloyd, unlocked the tombs of the five Serpentine tribes. Pythor, the last remaining Anacondrai, resurrected the Great Devourer to exact revenge on those who had imprisoned the Serpentine. Garmadon returned to help save his son. Past Lloyd: Dad! Past Garmadon: Lloyd! Zane: And, alongside the mysterious Samurai X— Nya: The original Samurai X. Zane: —the Ninja rescued Lloyd and worked with Garmadon to defeat the giant snake. Past Garmadon: Vengeance will be mine! Past Ninja: Go, Ninja, go! Nya: I'm noticing some resolution downgrading in these older files. Zane: It is quite possible that injuries suffered in battle and multiple system wipes have had minor cosmetic impact on valuable historical data. Nya: Just to be sure, I'll have the Samurai X computer run a diagnostic scan. It shouldn't interrupt your, uh, storytelling. Zane: Then I will continue. The union between father and son would be temporary... Past Lloyd: What? What is everybody looking at me for? Zane: ...as it was Lloyd's destiny to face off against Garmadon, as the legendary Green Ninja. Past Wu: Lloyd is the Green Ninja. Zane: Although young and unsure, Lloyd brought a newfound purpose to the team. Past Kai: That was the power of the Staff of Quakes. And you did it without the Golden Weapon! Past Zane: That must be why you have the potential to be the greatest Ninja. You can harness all of the Elemental Powers. Past Lloyd: Really? Cool! Past Wu: With this power, you must be careful. You must control it before it controls you. Our family has only become more divided. Brother versus brother, and now, son versus father. Zane: In his pursuit for power, Garmadon fell under the influence of an ancient evil, the Overlord. Lloyd accepted his destiny and tapped into the Golden Power. He drove the Overlord out of Ninjago, Equestria, and more importantly, out of his father. Past Misako: Every ounce of evil and venom is gone. Past Garmadon: I feel good. Haha, it's been so long. Zane: But peace was fleeting. A defeated Overlord came back in the form of a computer virus that corrupted the technology of New Ninjago City and the creations of genius inventor, Cyrus Borg. With Borg's army of Nindroids under his control, the Digital Overlord used the Golden Power and the Alicorn magic from the four princesses to create an invincible armor for his spirit to inhabit and briefly allied with the former ruler of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra. Past Sombra: My crystal slaves... Past Overlord: The famous Ninja have time for a meet-and-greet. Let's dance. Zane: But still, the Overlord was no match for the combined efforts of the five Ninja. Nya: Now you're just being annoyingly humble. Take credit where credit is due. You totally kicked the Digital Overlord's butt. Past Zane: Let my friends go! Past Kai: What is he doing? Past Wu: He's protecting us. Past Zane: I am a Nindroid! Zane: I did not defeat the Digital Overlord by myself. Nya: Uh, you kind of did. You sacrificed yourself so the others could get away. I saw it all. Past Wu: We have to get out of here now. Past Kai and Jay: No! Zane: Your input has been cataloged. In the aftermath of the battle of New Ninjago City, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Jay went their separate ways. Past Jay: I'm Jay, Ninjago's most lovable Ninja. Nya: Didn't Jay ask us to never, ever mention his TV show? Zane: But I have already backed up all one hundred ninety five episodes, two holiday specials and a movie, where they were introduced. Nya: Okay. Zane: Following a clue to find their lost friend, the Ninja accepted an invitation to compete in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, where they were introduced to their fellow Elemental Masters. They were also pitted against each other. The competition was in fact a ruse. Past Neuro: I didn't see that coming! Zane: Chen used stolen powers to transform himself and his followers into powerful Anacondrai warriors. Past Chen: I am the most powerful warrior to ever rule Ninjago! (He laughs.) Zane: Only Master Garmadon sacrificing himself to the Cursed Realm prevented a Second Serpentine War. But in doing so, Garmadon unleashed a spirit of vengeance from Wu's past. Wu's first pupil, the Master of Wind. Morro possessed Lloyd and set out to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master so he could open a door to the Cursed Realm. Battling Morro required mastering Airjitzu at the haunted temple of Master Yang, but that knowledge came at a price. The curse of the temple turned Cole into a ghost. Meanwhile, Wu trained Nya to become an Elemental Master of Water, knowing that her Full Potential could be the key to stopping the Ghost Army and their leader, the Preeminent. Nya: Glad you finally made it to the good part. Past Jay: Morro? Past Cole: Not Morro, Nya! Zane: Cadance later gave birth to Flurry Heart, Equestria's first natural born Alicorn. (Coming soon...) Zane: Ha, that tickles! Nya: Sorry. I'm uploading some data to your memory core. Zane: Now visualizing data. (He shows clips from The Changing Effect.) I...do not have any record of these events. Nya: Uh, you didn't miss much. Sky Pirates, genie wedding, wishes gone wrong. Just another day in the life of a Ninja. Zane: Did you say "genie wedding?" Nya: This is odd. Zane: Affirmative. I have never seen you in a dress before. Past Nya: And what's with these four arms? Ugh, I hate dresses! Nya: Not that. I'm noticing some other gaps you should check out. Zane: I can assure you that I am fully functional. Nya: Okay, heh. Then I guess you won't mind if I step outside and call Jay. (She leaves.) Zane: Our battle with the Time Twins, Acronix and Krux, critically injured Master Wu and forced Lloyd to temporarily fill the role of Sensei. Past Cole: Master Lloyd? Past Kai: Temporary Master Lloyd, you mean. Past Jay: In training. Zane: Kai and Nya learned to form a powerful Fusion Dragon and follow Krux and Acronix through time. Wu sabotaged the Iron Doom, but not before pushing Kai and Nya out of the ship and into the present to save their long lost father. Past Kai and Nya: Dad! Zane: When the vortex closed, Wu was lost in time. Past Cole: Wait, what happened to Master Wu? Past Kai: Oh, no. He's still on the Iron Doom. Zane: Ninjago and Equestria were once again safe, but where...is...Wu? Coming soon... Past Overlord: Ninjago and Equestria are mine. Coming soon... Zane: To help fight and defeat the Oni and the Legion of Doom, the Overlord resurrected Garmadon using a sliver of hair from Lloyd, Misako, Wu, Celestia, Luna, and Twilight and a Departed Blade forged by Kai. Zane: The end...question mark. Strange. I seem to be unable to log off. I don't remember programming this. Hello? Nya? Anyone? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)